


Word Games

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Category: Fury(2014)
Genre: Gen, Implied relationship if you're shipper goggles are on their highest setting, Mostly friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark nights and strong drinks don't mix well in the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Games

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short little fic.  
> Was going to post this later but with the crazy work week I have coming up, you all get it sooner than later.

          It wasn't too unusual to find Boyd and Grady together, Boyd was one of the few people that would actually put up with Grady's stupid questions and sometimes Grady would quiet enough to either be asleep or listening to Boyd's mutterings. Boyd was pretty sure that Grady actually listened more than he ever let on. The man could be smart when he stopped talking long enough to actually think things through, Boyd was sure of it.

          "Hey, Boyd?" Boyd had thought that Grady had been passed out for the past hour. With the way the man's head was pillowed on his boot, he couldn't be comfortable. He wasn't going to question a drunk man though.

          "Yes?" The trigger waits a few beats before checking that Grady wasn't talking in his sleep again. He's surprised by the pair of brown eyes staring up at him. By now he knew this game, Grady would sit quiet as he gathered his thoughts proper and Boyd knew it was best to just wait it out. Which is what he did, looking down at the book in his hands. He's about to give up on Grady actually being awake or anywhere near sober when he speaks up again. "You think this is the end of the world?"

          The question makes Boyd pause before he slowly shakes his head. "Not the end of the world. Definitely the end of something though."

          "Something good or something bad?"

          What are you thinking, Grady?" Setting his book aside, Boyd removes his glasses to better see the man sprawled on the ground beside his makeshift bench. 

          "That....maybe this is the end? What if-?"

          "No." Boyd quickly cuts Grady off. It was for the best when he got like this. "There are no 'what ifs'. This isn't the end."

          Grady's voice is quiet as he responds. "How do you know?"

          It's moments like this, though few and far between, that reminds Boyd of just how much they've all seen. When Grady's voice gets that tremor and he sounds so much younger than he is. "It says so, the Bible. These aren't the sign of the apocalypse. This are horrible people that are trying to shake your faith. Don't let them." Boyd watches him carefully before shrugging slowly. "Besides, if it hasn't ended yet, I think we'll be safe." He sits back, slipping his glasses back on as he opens his book.

          It's longer than he expected before Grady's hand is on his knee and the man is sitting up, leaning into his space as only a drunk man could. "You don't think its the end?"

          "Not at all. I think its dark now but the sun always comes up after the night." Boyd lifts a brow as Grady seemed to sway, obviously thinking over his words. Giving in Grady plops back to the ground, pillowing his head back on the boot he had vacated. If any of the men ha been around, Grady would make a comment about 'gay shit' that Boyd liked to be spouting but alone on the side of the tank as they were, the man was more pensive.

          Boyd waits a beat before opening his book back to where he had left off to continue reading again. He makes it through two chapters. "Hey, Boyd?" The trigger sighs quietly before humming in acknowledgment. "Think after this we can still be good people? Even after what we've done?"

          Without even thinking, Boyd nods his head. This wasn't really about what he thought but what Grady needed to hear. "We're still good men." It sounded as though Grady was going to respond but a snore follows the sound and Boyd just quietly hums before checking the man. He was definitely going to be uncomfortable, they both were, at least Boyd's foot was only going to tingle for a bit when Grady got his head off of it, Grady was going to have one hell of a crick in his neck as well as his hangover. Giving in Boyd closes his book, setting it aside with his glasses before stuffing his hands in his pockets and sitting back. He would keep watch tonight, at least over Grady, and protect the men from their demons.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still open to doing any requests. If you want the shield of anonymity, my tumblr is BlastaBaby and the anonymous is on.


End file.
